Propose
by Dewlen
Summary: Menikah tanpa berpacaran mungkin terdengar seperti dijodohkan. Namun, tidak untuk mereka. Mereka telah membuat kesepakatan. / "Ini 'lah yang kukatakan pada si brengsek itu... Mari kita menikah." / Another Chara : Sai, Ino Yamanaka / Warning: AU, OOC, Typo./ Courtesy of Married Without Dating @ TvN
1. Chapter 1

"Kasus No. 399, Nyonya Haruno Sakura." terdengar bunyi ketukan palu, serentak dengan berhentinya suara-suara yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Saat ini telah berdiri wanita dengan setelan jas hitam dan rok selutut menatap lurus ke depan tepat dihadapan sang hakim yang sedang berbicara.

"..dikenakan denda atas gugatan penganiayaan berkelanjutan. Apa Anda setuju?"

Sang hakim selesai membacakan naskah yang ada ditangannya. Suasana ruangan kembali ricuh dengan bisikan-bisikan dari para tamu persidangan yang ada pada kursi belakang.

Gadis itu tak bergeming. Ia tetap pada posisinya, diam tanpa melakukan pergerakan. Sesaat ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Deretan gigi putihnya mulai terlihat hingga terdengar suara cengiran yang berasal dari wanita itu.

Semakin lama tawanya semakin membesar. Dia berusaha menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan tawanya agar tidak menjadi semakin membesar. Namun sepertinya usahanya tidak berhasil, ia masih tetap tertawa.

"Saudari tergugat. Apa Anda mengakui bahwa Anda bersalah?" sang hakim terlihat gerah, dia menajamkan pandangannya pada si gadis tersangka.

Sakura, nama gadis itu terlihat tidak mengindahkan tatapan serius dari hakim yang ada dihadapannya. Dia masih terus terkekeh, sampai disaat ia menyelesaikan tawa terakhirnya.

Ujung bibirnya terangkat. "Aku ini penyihir gila!" sesaat seluruh ruangan menjadi hening, mencoba mencerna kata-kata gadis yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya.

Ia menambahkan "Aku ini sudah gila!" Sakura meninggikan suaranya. Matanya membulat, mulut gerahamnya terlihat saling bertaut.

Disekitar lehernya mulai terlihat urat-urat yang bertonjolan menandakan ia sedang benar-benar menahan amarahnya.

"Ini lah yang ku-katakan pada si _brengsek _itu..."

.

.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri setiap jalan tanpa memperhatikan orang-orang yang berada disekitar jalan itu. Dia seakan tak peduli berapa banyak orang tak bersalah yang ia tabrak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata maaf pun. Tak jarang beberapa diantara mereka mengoceh dan bahkan mengutuk kepadanya.

Bagi Sasuke hal itu tidak 'lah penting. Saat ini yang terpenting dia harus berada di tempat itu secepatnya.

Keringat membasahi dahinya, air bercucuran dari punggungnya meninggalkan bekas basahan.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah hingga Sasuke bisa mencapai gedung yang bertuliskan 'Pengadilan Shinichi, Jepang'. Salah satu gedung pengadilan yang cukup terkenal di daerah itu. Sudah banyak kasus yang berhasil mereka pecahkan.

Dengan itu pula pengadilan ini mendapat gelar pengadilan tertinggi karena mereka menyelesaikan masalah si penggugat dengan sangat terperinci.

Tak terasa ia telah berada tepat didepan gedung itu. Sasuke masuk dengan terburu-buru berusaha mencari ruangan yang merupakan tujuannya dari awal. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya berusaha menyelusuri serta mengamati setiap sudut dari ruangan yang terbilang sangat besar itu.

Beberapa kali Sasuke memasuki ruangan yang salah. Jika bukan ruangan kosong maka itu adalah persidangan orang lain. Hal itu yang membuatnya harus membungkuk dan mengucapkan maaf beberapa kali.

Karena terlalu sibuk memeriksa ruangan demi ruangan tanpa Sasuke sadari sekumpulan orang berseragam mendekatinya, mencoba menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Permisi, Anda harus melakukan sistem pemeriksaan terlebih dahulu" langkahnya terhenti, namun pandangannya masih mengedari setiap bagian dari ruangan itu.

"Maaf aku sedang terburu-buru" dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke memberikan dompet yang didalamnya terdapat kartu identitasnya sebagai jaminan. Setelah merasa itu bisa meyakini mereka Sasuke mencoba membebaskan diri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu namun _security_ itu masih menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke memutar bola matanya merasa jengkel dengan ketatnya sistem keamanan gedung ini.

Dengan perasaan sabar, mencoba menahan emosinya Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas yang cukup dalam, kemudian ia mencoba menjelaskan kepada _security _itu dengan perlahan. "Aku harus pergi bersaksi, dan ini sangat penting."

Mereka terlihat berpikir. "Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan tersangka?"

Sasuke terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat ia ucapkan.

Kepanikan terlihat cukup jelas dari matanya. Kumpulan _security _mulai menatapnya curiga.

Sasuke benar-benar benci keadaan ini.

"Dia tunangan ku"

Awalnya petugas keamanan itu terlihat tidak percaya namun setelah melihat kesungguhan yang ada pada wajah Sasuke mereka akhirnya mengerti dan dengan perasaan kalah mau tak mau harus melepasskan Sasuke.

Setelah berkeliling cukup lama, mungkin ia telah mengitari separuh dari ruangan itu Sasuke akhirnya menemukan ruangan persaksian yang terletak tepat dilorong pembelokan yang sangat terpencil baginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke membuka pintu itu dan pada saat itu pula seisi ruangan menjadi hening.

Ia juga terdiam diposisinya. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang tidak karuan setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Hingga suara wanita terdengar mengisi kekosongan ruangan itu.

"Ini lah yang ku-katakan pada si _brengsek _itu... Mari kita menikah."

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka.<em>

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Courtesy of Drama Married Without Dating _© TvN

_Warning : Typo every where. The plot is abstact. OOC, AU, etc. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan pusing, meriang, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>..PROPOSE..<strong>_

Suara gemericik air yang beriringan dengan senandung-senandung kecil dari suara seorang wanita terdengar dari salah satu bagian ruangan dari rumah itu. Gadis itu terlihat sedang menikmati setiap guyuran air yang jatuh di atasnya.

Busa yang saat ini telah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya seakan menyembunyikan bentuk tubuh rampingnya. Sambil meratakan _shampoo_ yang ada dikepalanya ia terus besenandung mengeluarkan nada-nada yang spontan telah ia buat dengan sendirinya.

Tak jarang nada itu berubah dari _na na na _menjadi _la la la_ dan seterusnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya ia mengambil handuk putih yang tergantung tepat disebelahnya lalu membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan benda itu.

Dia menyusuri ruang tamunya sambil berputar-putar, menari-nari kecil dengan senandung yang masih bersarang pada bibirnya. Ia berputar-putar ditengah ruangan yang saat ini telah dihiasi oleh berbagai macam pernak-pernik layaknya sebuah pesta.

Balon bertebaran dimana-mana, 2 gelas wine telah tersusun rapi, dan tak lupa kue spesial buatannya yang akan menjadi hadiah utama yang nantinya akan ia serahkan kepada tamu spesial yang telah membuat dirinya menjadi bahagia seperti ini.

Kemudian tiba-tiba senyum merekah dibibirnya setelah terlintas pikiran tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi.

Sakura menatap ke arah cermin dihadapannya. Memandang seksama pantulan dari dirinya yang saat ini telah berpakaian rapi.

Sebuah _dress_ selutut tampak terlihat pas ditubuhnya, tak lupa juga rambut indahnya ia ikat keatas memamerkan lehernya yang jenjang. Dia tersenyum memandang puas ke arah pantulan dirinya.

"Kenapa dia belum datang?" senyumannya kini tergantikan oleh kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Sakura mencoba mengecek handphonenya beberapa kali kemudian menekan tombol _fast dial, _mencoba menghubungi orang tersebut.

"Oh' dia sudah datang?" dengan semangat Sakura bergegas berdiri mencoba menyambut tamu dari luar itu.

Sebelum membukanya ia berhenti sesaat mencoba merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan kemudian tersenyum singkat dan siap membuka pintunya.

Dari balik pintu nampak seorang pria dengan setelan jas dan bunga yang berada ditangannya. Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, sayang?" Sakura hanya mengangguk manis sebagai tanggapan dari pertanyaan lelaki itu.

Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura telah berhambur ke pelukan pria itu. Ia memeluknya erat seakan tak ingin lepas kemudian sambil menggandengnya manja Sakura menggiring lelaki itu memasuki rumahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku hm?" lelaki itu memainkan rambut gadis yang saat ini ada dihadapannya dengan jemarinya. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari setiap inci wajah Sakura, menikamati kecantikan wanita miliknya.

Sakura kemudian teringat tentang suatu yang ingin ia tunjukkan kepada kekasihnya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama memendam hal ini, hanya saja selama ini dia masih berpikir, menimbang tentang pilihan yang akan ia ambil.

Hingga suatu kepercayaan tiba-tiba menghampiri dirinya sampai disaat sekarang. Menyiapkan semuanya dengan segala kepercayaan diri. Baginya ini lah pilihan terbaik yang pernah ia buat.

"TADAA... Bagaimana menurutmu ?" Sakura melebarkan tangannya menunjukkan seisi ruangan yang telah terhias dengan indah. Dengan perasaan bangga ia tersenyum, seakan-akan ia telah mengerjakan suatu maha karya yang begitu luar biasa.

Pria itu tediam. Tak bergeming dari posisinya. Perhatian gadis yang menyambutnya dari luar ternyata mampu membutakannya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia telah berada persis ditengah ruangan yang benar-benar penuh oleh riasan dimana-mana.

Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya, raut bingung terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Untuk beberapa saat ia harus mengakui kalau ia merasa sedikit kagum dengan hasil karya wanita ini.

Bagaimanapun ini bukan hal yang mudah yang dapat dilakukan seorang gadis dengan sendiri. Namun kekagumannya tak berlangsung begitu lama hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah kue yang bertuliskan '_Let's get merried'._

Air yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul memenuhi pelipisnya. Dia rasa ia sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Naruto..." Sakura mendekatinya, membawa kue itu bersamanya. Saat ini posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Mari kita menikah.."

.

.

* * *

><p>Bunyi dari alat pendetak jantung khas rumah sakit terdengar memenuhi ruangan itu. Pria dengan masker dan sarung tangan terlihat berkutat dengan pikirannya.<p>

Otot-otot wajahnya yang menegang menandakan ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh memusatkan konsentrasinya dengan sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Tekan darah 110/50 mmHg. Detak jantung 60 permenit." seorang suster yang berada tak jauh darinya terdengar beberapa kali memberikan laporan tentang kondisi pasien.

Tiap detik suasana ruangan itu semakin tegang. Darah telah memenuhi sarung tangan dari dokter itu namun hal itu tidak mencegah sang dokter menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Pisau bedah"

" Larutan alkohol"

Dengan sigap para suster memberikan barang-barang yang diminta oleh sang dokter. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama jahitan terakhir telah dia tanamkan di kulit si pasien.

"Tetap kontrol tekanan darahnya. Dan jangan suruh dia bergerak terlalu banyak"

"Baik, dok"

Para suster membungkuk bersamaan dengan perginya dokter besar mereka. Tidak jarang beberapa diantara suster itu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi atau pun terang-terangan telah menyimpan perasaan pada sang dokter.

Dokter itu memang masih terbilang sangat muda, namun dengan kecerdasan dan ketelitiannya dia telah membuka praktik kerjanya sendiri.

Tidak heran, keluarganya memang terkenal sebagai keluarga dokter. Semua keturunannya dimulai dari ayah dan para pamannya adalah seorang dokter dari berbagai bidang. Hal itu lah yang membuat tingkat ke-_populerannya _dikalangan dokter semakin meningkat.

Dia membuka setelan baju operasi yang biasa ia gunakan saat melakukan tugasnya kearah gantungan yang terletak didekat meja kerja pribadinya.

Di meja itu terpampang papan nama kaca yang terbilang elegan dengan tulisan namanya yang indah '_Uchiha Sasuke'. _Ya, dia adalahdirektur sekaligus dokter utama dari rumah sakit itu.

Rumah sakit 'Uchiha Surgery'.

_Drrt..drrtt_

"Hn?"

"..."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Sasuke mematikan ponselnya, kemudian dengan terburu-buru mengambil jas yang tergantung di kursinya menuju ke parkiran. Lalu menancap mobilnya ke suatu tempat.

"Naruto, mari kita menikah..."

Naruto berdiri dengan kaku seakan-akan ada makhluk yang saat ini mengunci pergerakannya. Otaknya seakan berhenti bekerja, bukan hanya itu otot wajahnya terasa menjadi kaku hingga seulas senyum pun terlihat seperti seringai di wajahnya.

Namun sayangnya hal itu justru tidak disadari oleh Sakura. Dia masih terus memandangi Naruto dengan senyum yang masih betah menghiasi wajahnya.

Di kepala wanita ini yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah sebentar lagi status lajang akan menghilang dari dirinya. Dia akan menikah, dia tidak akan pernah takut lagi dengan pikiran tentang menjadi perawan tua untuk selamanya.

Dengan senyum kaku dan pikiran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul Naruto mencoba mengatur kesadarannya. "Apa ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu hari apa ini?" senyum terlihat sedikit menghilang dari wajah Sakura.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakang kepalanya, persis seperti kebiasaannya. "Anu.. Ini hari jadi kita yang ke-100 yah ?"

"Itu minggu lalu." cemberut sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

Sakura melangkah semakin dekat, mencoba menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, akan aku ulangi." Sakura menghela napasnya berat. "Sayang, mari kita menikah."

Naruto dengan spontan memundurkan langkahnya, mencoba membuat jarak diantara mereka. '_Ayo berpikir Naruto...'_

"Sayang kurasa aku harus ke toilet sebentar. Perutku sepertinya sakit sekali." dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto bergegas menuju ke toilet.

"Naruto!" Sakura mencoba memanggilnya namun kelihatannya Naruto tidak mendengar lebih tepatnya pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Dimana kau sekarang?! Kau harus membantuku!" Naruto duduk diatas kloset, berulang-ulang kali dia menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Gadis ini ingin menikahiku! Kau tahu aku bagaimana kan?! Aku belum ingin mempunyai anak, aku belum ingin menjadi tua, oh ayolah aku tidak ingin bergabung dengan para om-om yang ada di sauna." dari wajahnya tampak raut khawatir yang sangat besar.

Dia melanjutkan, "Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus membebaskanku dari wanita ini."

"Apa kau sudah gila?"

"Tetap saja kau harus mengeluarkan dari sini atau..."

"Sayang, apa kau masih lama berada disana? Kau sakit perut?" Sakura dengan rasa cemasnya berdiri tepat didepan pintu toilet, mengetuk untuk sekian kalinya.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar sayang. Aku akan segera keluar." Naruto berteriak dari dalam. "Sasuke kau mendengarnya? Sebentar lagi dia akan memangsaku! Apa kau ingin melihatku membusuk disini hah?"

"Keluar lah dan tolak saja dia." Sasuke menjawab dengan santai.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mencampakkannya seperti itu?! Aku tidak se-brengsek dirimu."

"Baiklah awalnya aku ingin menjemputmu tapi mendengar perkataan mu yang telah 'memujiku' kurasa aku lebih baik pulang dan beristirahat dirumahku." Sasuke memberi tekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Naruto..? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mencoba mengetuk pintu lagi.

"Sasuke ku mohon kali ini saja. Dan aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaan mu."

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Baiklah, setuju. Semuanya 'kan. Aku memegang perkataanmu."

_Ting tong..._

Bell rumah Sakura berbunyi. "Sayang apa kau memesan layanan kamar ?" tidak ada jawaban. Sakura si pemilik rumah kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sambil bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang membunyikan bell rumahnya.

Setelah membuka pintu, Sakura dengan jelas bisa melihat seorang pria dengan dengan pakaian rapi bersandar pada pintu rumahnya.

Matanya terlihat sayu. Sakura merasa jika orang ini tengah mabuk.

"Maaf apa kau salah masuk kamar?

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, aku teman Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke." tanpa dipersilahkan pria itu masuk dengan seenaknya kemudian menendang-nendang dan menginjak dengan sengaja balon yang ada di lantai itu, hingga beberapa diantaranya menjadi pecah dan menciptakan keributan.

"Oh kau sedang mengadakan pesta ya? Kebetulan sekali aku datang. Ku rasa aku cukup beruntung." sambil mengamati sekelilingnya tangan Sasuke tidak berhenti untuk menghancurkan dengan sengaja hiasan-hiasan yang ada disana.

"Hei hentikan!" Sakura yang terlihat frustasi terus mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang hendak mencegah apapun yang akan pria itu lakukan.

"Dimana kamar mandinya? Oh tidak kurasa aku akan muntah." seakan tak mendengar ocehan Sakura, Sasuke dengan jalan gontai layaknya orang mabuk mengitari setiap sudut ruangan itu.

Mendengar kericuhan yang ditimbulkan Naruto lalu keluar dari toilet dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah mengomel-ngomeli sahabatnya.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto kemudian menghampirinya, "Naruto apa dia temanmu? Kenapa dia bisa datang kesini?"

"Kau tahu aku selalu datang disisinya disaat para gadis mencampakkanku. Dia sudah seperti pelampiasan dari nafsuku" dengan masih melanjutkan actingnya Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia darinya.

Kemudian dengan jalan masih gontai layaknya orang yang kehilangan kesadaran, Sasuke melanjutkan _tour-_nya mengitari rumah itu.

"Wah kurasa kalian adalah pasangan yang sangat romantis. Oh liat apa ini kue untuk para tamu?" kemudian tanpa tanggung-tanggung Sasuke mencolek kue yang bertuliskan _Let's get married _itu dan memasukkan kedalam mulutnya, menyisakan bentuknya yang sekarang benar-benar hancur.

"Oh tidak! Hentikan..." Sakura melihat nanar ke arah kue yang merupakan bagian terpenting dari acara itu.

Dari belakang Naruto terlihat mengangkat jempolnya dengan bahagia ke arah Sasuke yang berarti ia telah melakukan hal yang sempurna.

Sasuke melanjutkan aktingnya. "Apa? Apa kau juga ingin mengusirku?" Sasuke mamasang tampang sedih yang ia buat-buat. "Kurasa bukan hanya para wanita tapi kau juga ingin mencampakkanku. Baiklah kurasa aku memang tidak dibutuhkan." Naruto terlihat menahan tawanya hasil dari akting Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat hebat.

Dengan jalan yang gontai Sasuke hendak ingin pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hei hei teman, kau ingin pergi kemana?" Naruto mencegahnya dari belakang.

"Entah 'lah, mungkin bunuh diri."

" Hey ayolah, kau tahu kan mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum kaku. '_Cepat bawa aku lari dari sini'. _"Tunggu disitu aku akan segera mengantarmu pulang." Naruto kemudian memakai sepatunya dan berusaha menggotong Sasuke dibahunya.

"Ta..tapi sayang, bagaimana dengan pestanya dan..."

"Sakura apa kau ingin melihatku mencampakkan sahabatku disaat dia akan mati?"

"Tapi Naruto..."

"Aku kecewa denganmu Sakura." Naruto kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang kemudian disusul dengan kepalan ditanganya dan bibirnya yang mengucapkan kata '_yes'_ sebagai sorakan bahagianya.

"Na Naruto..."

.

.

* * *

><p>"Berhentilah melihat kebelakang, apa kau menyesalinya ?"<p>

"Dibandingkan menyesali, aku lebih takut dengannya." mereka telah berada dijalan menuju parkiran dimana Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Akhiri 'lah dengannya." posisi jalan dan wajah dingin Sasuke telah kembali seperti normal. Dia telah mengakhiri aktingnya.

Naruto merapikan rambutnya pada kaca mobil Sasuke. "Ya, mengakhirinya dengan cara manusiawi."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Dalam fic ini akan banyak adegan pairing diluar SasuSaku jadi tetap nantikan chap selanjutnya yah.**

**Oh iya, overall this story is inspired from a K-drama. Doesn't mean to do a Plagiat, just want to make the reader interest in K-Drama and try to watch the original one.**

**So, Please enjoy the drama and the fanfiction also :)**

**.Dewlen.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka._

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Warning : Typo every where. The plot is abstact. OOC, AU, etc. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan pusing, meriang, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)_

_**Courtesy of Married Without Dating © TvN**_

_**..PROPOSE..**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1, Berpisah dengan cara manusiawi.<em>

"Yuhuuu... ini baru namanya kehidupan." Naruto menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam renang yang terbilang cukup mewah itu. Bahkan terlalu mewah untuk pelanggan seusia mereka.

Tehel dari keramik yang merupakan hasil bahan impor yang entah dari negara maju mana memenuhi lantai itu. Bukan hanya itu pemandangan yang disajikan tempat itu seakan tidak mengurangi keindahan dan kemewahan interior pemandian tersebut.

Pohon kelapa dan beberapa bunga buatan memenuhi sekitar kolam, membuat pengunjung dapat merasakan berada di pantai sungguhan.

Hal ini tentu tidak berbanding terbalik dengan berapa biaya yang dipasang untuk hanya sekali masuk di pemandian ini. Dengan mudah kita bisa menyimpulkan hanya orang-orang berdompet tebal 'lah yang bisa menikmati tempat ini.

"Hey Sasuke, coba lihat gadis-gadis itu. Kau tidak ingin satu diantara mereka hah?" Naruto keluar dari kolam. Air yang berasal dari rambutnya kini mengalir ke arah lehernya turun kedada dan entah berlambung hingga kemana. Celana renang yang ia pakai saat ini sukses melekat, menonjolkan bentuk bokong sang pemilik tubuh.

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berbaring dikursi sandar yang tak jauh dari kolam. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk dengan asal, beberapa kali dia bersuit dan melemparkan pandangan nakalnya ke arah para gadis berbikini yang lewat didepannya.

"Wah ini benar-benar surga. Kau yakin Sasuke tidak ingin satu diantara mereka?" Naruto ikut menyandarkan tubuhnyanya di kursi sandar tepat disebelah Sasuke. Dia sudah meminum habis _wine_ yang ada ditangannya.

"Di bandingkan mereka aku lebih suka wanita yang bisa melamar." Sasuke memejamkan matanya diikuti oleh cengiran yang lebih tepat disebut seringai khasnya seakan baru saja tidak mengatakan hal apapun.

Tahu kalau sebentar lagi Naruto akan meledak mendengar ucapannya, Sasuke dengan sigap bangun dari posisinya lalu menceburkan diri kedalam kolam.

"Hei! Apa kau baru saja menyinggungku hah?" urat-urat sudah bertonjolan disekitar dahinya. Naruto tau kata-kata tadi barusan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Entah itu untuk menyindirnya atau Sasuke memang bersungguh-sungguh menyukai wanita yang ber_tipe _seperti itu, tapi intinya dia tidak senang mendengar kalimat itu.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek, aku sudah putus darinya. Pu-tus! Kalau kau mau, ambil saja dia." Saat ini puncak emosinya telah berada di ubun-ubun. Namun bukannya membalas Sasuke malah hanya melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan lalu kembali berenang.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana caraku melamarnya lagi yah?" Sakura terduduk diruang ganti tempat kerjanya. Saat itu adalah waktu istirahat untuk makan siang setelah melayani pelanggan sejak pagi. Dahinya berkerut membentuk garis menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. "Apa aku mengajaknya berlibur saja?"<p>

'_Tring'_

Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Ya, benar! Dengan begitu tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kita. Di pulau kecil yang indah, hanya berdua..." Senyum merekah diwajahnya. Hanya membayangkannya saja Sakura sudah bahagia, terlihat jelas dari semburat di pipinya yang sudah membentuk warna kemerahan.

Hanya berdua dengan Naruto tentunya akan sangat menyenangkan. Sakura yakin kali ini tidak akan gagal lagi.

_._

.

.

Sakura mengecek handphonenya, menekan tombol fast dial berulang kali. Hal ini telah ia lakukan dan hampir menjadi rutinitasnya akhir-akhir ini, namun sang pemilik nomor seakan tak menghiraukannya dan hilang entah kemana.

Bekerja dari pagi hingga malam memang sudah menjadi kewajibannya sebagai seorang pelayan. Banyaknya pelanggan yang keluar masuk memilih barang-barang bermerek mahal kadang membuatnya kewalahan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu dia sudah terbiasa dengan banyaknya kemauan pelanggan yang harus ia turuti.

Tingginya selera mereka kadang membuat Sakura pusing sendiri, dia juga kadang bertanya-tanya dimana mereka mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu sehingga mampu membeli selembar pakaian yang harganya hampir menyamai cicilan kontrakannya selama setahun. _Gila, _pikirnya.

"Selamat datang. Kami siap melayani" Sakura membungkuk memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kemudian mengecek kembali handphonenya.

'_nomor yang anda tuju sedang berada diluar jangkauan'_

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat telponnya?" Sakura menggit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar sangat kesal. Mungkin sudah beratus kali ia memandang layar handphone-nya namun tidak ada balasan sama sekali.

Saat ini pikirinnya sedang terbagi sampai ia lupa bahwa mestinya dia sudah harus melayani pelanggan yang baru saja masuk tadi.

"Ehem Sakura Haruno, apa ada masalah?" Gadis berseragam yang hampir mirip dengannya menghampiri dengan raut wajah yang tidak enak.

"Ah ti-tidak ada manajer." Sakura membungkuk.

"Fokus lah dengan pekerjaanmu atau kau akan kehilangannya."

"Ba-baik."

* * *

><p><em>Bagian 1, Menghilang.<em>

Bunyi dentungan musik dari _bar_ yang ada di pusat kota terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Lampu kerlap kerlip dan goyangan orang-orang mengikuti irama musik yang dimainkan oleh dj seakan menambah kemeriahan tempat itu.

Tidak terkecuali dua pria yang menghabiskan malamnya duduk sambil memesan beberapa minuman.

"Dia masih terus menelponmu sepanjang malam?" Sasuke meminum tegukan terakhirnya. "..satu botol lagi."

"Ya begitulah." Naruto menopang dagunya diatas meja. "Ini sudah hari ke-3. Dia benar-benar gila." Naruto memijit pelipisnya mencoba menenangkan pikirannya.

"Baiklah!" Naruto merenggangkan badannya, berusaha merileks-kan tubuhnya, sudah banyak yang ia minum. "Ayo naruto kau tinggal menghilang beberapa hari lagi dan ini akan benar-benar selesai." dia meyakinkan dirinya.

Naruto mengaktifkan handphone nya, mencoba mengecek isinya. Melarikan diri dari wanita itu memang benar-benar menyiksanya. Dia terpaksa harus memutuskan segala hubungannya sementara dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Hanya Sasuke lah satu-satunya orang yang tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Tidak berapa lama setelah handphonennya menyala dengan sempurna, deringan terdengar datang bertubi-tubi.

_300 panggilan tak terjawab,_

_102 pesan baru_

Naruto memijat pelipisnya lagi. _Oh ayolah aku bahkan bukan seorang artis._

Tiba-tiba hapenya bergetar.

_Panggilan masuk..._

_Sakura-chan._

Dengan gelagapan Naruto memegangi handphonennya. Tangannya tiba-tiba juga ikut bergetar akibat panik. Dengan cepat dia membuka _casing_ hapenya lalu dengan tergesa-gesa mencoba mengeluarkan baterai dari dalam isinya.

Handphonennya kemudian berhenti bergetar.

Naruto menarik napas panjang kemudian meneguk habis minuman Sasuke yang masih penuh. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan mati."

* * *

><p>'<em>Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk silahkan tinggalkan pesan atau...'<em>

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" sedari tadi gadis itu yang juga merupakan teman dekat Sakura sudah memerhatikannya mengecek handphone berulang kali dan karena rasa ingin tahunya yang begitu besar ia pun mencoba bertanya.

"Entah 'lah Hinata, hubungan kami terakhir kali memang sedang tidak baik, tapi biasanya Naruto tidak akan mudah marah karena hal sepele."

"A-anu apa kau sudah mengungkit soal pernikahan dengannya?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh hati-hati.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya." Mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, dengan pandangan serius Sakura menceritakannya, "Baru-baru saja setelah aku mengungkapkan nya, tapi...dia malah ingin ke kamar kecil." Wajah Sakura kembali cemberut.

"D-dia tidak ingin menikah."

"Ayolah, tidak mungkin." Sakura menyela dengan yakin. "Dia marah karena aku mengusir temannya."

"Kau masih tidak mengerti?" Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. "Dia menghilang agar bisa putus darimu." Hinata memperbaiki posisinya menghadap ke arah Sakura, "Sudah sejak kapan dia menghindari mu?"

"Sekitar seminggu?"

Hinata menghela napasnya, "Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Sakura tampak berfikir sebentar. "Tidak, tidak! Tidak mungkin." Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Cafe dengan tulisan 'Resttime' terpasang cantik didepan pintu utama tempat itu. Dengan tulisan <em>Italic <em>dan _bold _memberikan kesan yang mendalam bahwa _Cafe _itu sedikir ber-ala prancis.

Bukan kebetulan tapi sang empunya cafe memang sengaja membuat desain serta interior cafe tersebut berkesan _western_. Bukan hanya itu, menu yang disediakan juga memberi ciri khas yang khusus sehingga membuat siapapun yang datang ke sana bisa merasa bagaikan sedang berlibur ke negeri bagian eropa sana.

Yah, itu semua adalah ide dari pemilik cafe itu.

"Kurasa hidupku akan mulai tenang sekarang."

"Apa kau yakin?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kurasa tidak juga, karena sekarang aku melihat gadis yang sedang berapi-api menaiki sepeda sedang menuju ke arah sini dan..."

"Mana? Dimana?" Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya dengan panik, dia menengok ke arah jendela dan mendapati gadis itu memarkirkan sepedanya menuju ke arah cafe. "Oh tidak! Persetan dengan kata-kataku." Naruto meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku pergi dulu, kurasa urusanku sudah selesai disini" Sasuke berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Naruto memegang lengan Sasuke, berniat menahannya dan berusaha memasang muka memelas. "Kau sudah lupa kesepakatan kita ya?"

"Kesepakatan apa? Aku sudah menyelamatkan mu saat di hotel." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman Naruto dengan malas.

"Bujuk dia pergi! Kumohon Sasuke...!" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari lawannya bicaranya, Naruto sudah berlalu pergi dengan secepat kilat menuju belakang meja kasir untuk bersembunyi. Sasuke memejamkan matanya kesal.

"Lagi?!"

.

.

Seorang pria dengan postur sempurna, tinggi badan dan senyum yang senantiasa menghiasi wajahnya telah berdiri didepan pintu hendak menyambut para pelanggan.

"Selamat Datang." Jika bukan karena seragam yang dikenakannya bertuliskan 'Resttime' maka tidak ada yang bisa mengira jika ia adalah pelayan dari cafe itu.

"Permisi, apa _manager-_mu ada disini?"

Senyum pria itu hilang sejenak, digantikan dengan semburat kecewa. "Kau kesini ingin mencari manajer ku?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?" Sakura tampak bingung.

"Ah itu, semua orang biasanya kesini untuk mencariku." Senyum kini telah menghiasi wajahnya kembali.

Mencoba mencerna kata-kata pria itu Sakura kemudian kembali fokus dan mengingat apa tujuan awalnya ke tempat itu. "Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku manajer-mu, apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Dia tidak berkerja apapun, tapi dia selalu terlihat sibuk." Cengiran muncul di wajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar percakapan itu merasa pegawainya baru saja menyingungnya dan dia tidak bisa menerimanya. "Dasar anak itu!" belum hendak berdiri, kepalanya sudah terbentur dengan suatu gumpalan yang ada didasar meja kasir itu. "Auh! Shit!"

Sakura memfokuskan pendengarannya dan merasa ada yang ganjil dari balik meja yang ada didepannya. Seperti ada bayangan yang bergerak, dan suara yang baru saja ia dengar seperti tidak asing lagi ditelinganya.

Karena penasaran ia mencoba mendekati meja itu, tidak menghiraukan pandangan pelayan tampan itu yang menatap bingung padanya.

Belum sampai kebelakang meja, Sasuke sudah muncul tepat dihadapannya, berusaha menghalangi pandangan Sakura. "Aku ingin pesan jus jeruk-nya, Sai."

"Ah baik." Setelah memberikan senyuman terindahnya kepada Sakura, Sai kemudian berlalu menuju kebelakang dapur.

Dari balik meja Naruto menghela napasnya lega. _Hampir saja,_ pikirnya.

Dia sempat mengepalkan tangan ke arah Sai yang baru saja lewat untuk mengambilkan pesanan Sasuke, namun seperti biasa Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

Merasa sesuatu akan terjadi dengan kedua orang itu, Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya dengan mereka.

"Ka-kau kan pria yang di hotel waktu itu?" Sakura mencoba berpikir sejenak, "..benarkan?!" Sakura mencoba menggenggam lengan Sasuke, "Ah soal waktu itu..." lanjutnya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf. Kau tahu, kau hanya datang disaat waktu yang kurang tepat..."

_Drrt..Drrt_

Dengan ekspresi yang merasa terganggu Sasuke berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sakura di lengannya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku ada telepon."

"Ya, bu?"

"_Apa kau sudah siap dengan kencan butamu sebentar malam?"_

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan, _shit _dia baru ingat tentang hal itu.

Bagi Sasike bukan hal yang asing lagi jika mendengar kata kencan buta atau _blind date_ dan apapun namanya itu. Untuk seorang lajang sepertinya dan orang tua yang sangat menginginkannya untuk menikah, itu sudah menjadi salah satu aktivitas mingguan yang harus ia lakukan, tentunya dengan terpaksa.

Bukannya tidak ingin menikah, hanya saja Sasuke lebih menyukai hidup sendiri selamanya dibanding harus mencari seseorang untuk mengisi hari-harinya. Baginya itu hanya malah menambah beban hidupnya.

Tidak normal?

Mungkin itu yang akan dipikirkan oleh kebanyakan orang jika mendengar alasannya. Tapi apapun yang dikatakan orang itu bukan masalah besar baginya, karena apa yang benar-benar dia inginkan hanya 'lah sendiri...

"_Jika kau berani mengacaukan kencanmu lagi kali ini maka ibu tidak akan sungkan-sungkan menutup klinik bedah plastik-mu!" _Sasuke spontan menjauhkan gagang handphone dari telinganya.

Sakura yang dari tadi memerhatikan Sasuke mencoba bertanya 'ada apa' dengan tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Tanpa memberi respon apapun Sasuke hanya berbalik memunggungi nya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan kalau aku tidak ingin menikah. Tidak akan pernah!"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Apa pria ini ingin menjadi perjaka tua untuk selamanya? Hanya itu yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

Seakan tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan wanita ini, Sasuke berbalik menghadap ke arah Sakura, tepat dihadapannya. "Aku beci berurusan dengan wanita, apa lagi dengan wanita mata duitan." Seakan menyetujui, Sakura mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"...aku juga benci dengan wanita yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pernikahan." Perkataan itu diucapkan Sasuke dengan jelas sambil menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Merasa perkataan itu ditujukan padanya, Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahnya, "Aku?"

Sasuke menjauhkan telponnya sebentar, "Aku berbicara tentang calon tunanganku."

"Ah, iya iya." Sakura kembali memfokusnya perhatiannya pada sekitar restaurant.

"_Itu bukan urusan ibu, malam ini kau sudah harus ada disana tepat jam 5. Dan jangan pernah berpikir untuk terlambat."_

Sasuke menghela napas berat, "Kumohon, sudah berulang kali kukatakan aku tidak ingin menikah dan tidak akan per-..."

_tuut tuut.._

Sasuke menghela napasnya berat. Dia melihat ke arah arloji, "Oh tidak 30 menit lagi."

Sasuke lantas berlari dengan terburu-buru ke arah pintu cafe tanpa memerhatikan Sakura yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

"Hei! Tunggu!" Sakura menarik lengan baju Sasuke, hendak menahannya. "Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto, dan aku tahu kalian berteman. Aku perlu memberitahunya sesuatu yang penting."

Sasuke berbalik sebentar lalu menatap Sakura lekat, "Hentikan 'lah. Kau ini meyedih kan sekali."

"Eh?" Sakura terdiam sebentar, berusah mencerna perkataan pria ini.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk gadis yang satu ini. "Semuanya sudah berakhir."

Sasuke kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

_Bagian 2, Ucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' melalu orang ke-3_

_._

_._

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : This story was inspired from a K-Drama. Doesn't mean to do a Plagiat, just want to make the reader interest in K-Drama and try to watch the original one.**

**Cerita ini emang udah berapa kali aku update, tapi selalu ada revisi dan perbaikannya. Aku harap kalian tidak bertanya lagi tentang kenapa cerita ini mirip dengan sebuah drama, karena aku memang mengambil drama itu menjadi sebuah cerita.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review:**

**Anka-Chan : Untuk soal dipengadilan penjelasannya akan ada di chap selanjutnya, tetap nantikan ya **

**Rainy de : Gomen, cerita ini memang re-update **

**So, please enjoy the drama and the fanfiction also.**

**.Dewlen.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke menatap Sakura cukup lama,

"Hentikan 'lah. Semuanya sudah berakhir."

.

.

_Disclaimer : Naruto dkk milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang. Aku hanya meminjam beberapa diantara mereka._

_Genre : Romance, Drama_

_Warning : Typo every where. The plot is abstact. OOC, AU, etc. Membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan pusing, meriang, gangguan kehamilan dan janin(?)_

_**Courtesy of Married Without Dating © TvN**_

_**..PROPOSE..**_

* * *

><p>Dari melihatnya saja Sasuke dengan jelas bisa mengetahui bagaimana kebingungan terpampang jelas diwajah gadis itu. Namun dari pada meladeninya Sasuke lebih memilih bergegas pergi, menninggakan Sakura yang terdiam sendiri.<p>

Dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke bergegas menaiki mobilnya, mengingat hal buruk apa yang benar-benar akan terjadi jika ia terlambat sedikit saja.

Bukan hal yang biasa lagi, Sasuke sudah tau betul bagimana sifat ibunya yang suka memaksakan kehendak sendiri. Bukan hanya soal pernikahannya, tapi semua hal. Yah, Sasuke bisa mengakui jika wanita itu sangat egois.

Dan tebak apa, kali ini wanita itu mencoba mengancamnya dengan omongan akan menutup klinik bedah miliknya. Benar-benar ide gila, pikirnya.

Dia ingat persis bagaimana bangunan itu dibangun dengan usaha dan tenaganya sendiri, demi _Dewi Neptunus_ benda itu lebih berharga dari apapun yang ia miliki.

_Sial, wanita itu memegang kartu As nya._

Belum sempat Sasuke menancapkan gas mobil, sesuatu atau lebih tepat disebut dengan seseorang tiba-tiba muncul tepat disampingnya, mengetuk kaca mobil miliknya dengan seenaknya. Mungkin Sasuke bisa saja menghiraukannya, hanya saja semakin lama ketukan itu berubah menjadi hantaman yang bisa saja merobohkan mobilnya saat itu.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu soal yang tadi?" Sakura berteriak dari balik kaca.

Benar-benar merepotkan, pikirnya. Sasuke membuka kunci mobil yang ada tepat disebelahnya hingga menimbulakan bunyi 'klik'. Melihat hal itu tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura mengubah arah haluannya hingga berada disisi lain mobil itu.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. "Kau harus benar-benar membayarku Naruto."

Sakura sudah duduk dengan sempurna disebelah kursi pengemudi, tepat disamping Sasuke. Sakura memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Sasuke, memandangnya lurus-lurus.

"Kau belum menjelaskan perkataanmu."

Bukannya menjawab Sasuke hanya menarik napasnya dalam sekali lagi dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar. "Aku benar-benar akan gila."

"Apa alasannya?! Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku." Sakura melekatkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari jawaban dari mata pria itu.

Sasuke benar-benar menyerah, "Kau punya waktu 3 detik untuk keluar. Satu..."

"Apa itu karena aku kasar padamu? Apa hanya itu hingga ia ingin memutuskanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Dua..."

"Apa karena dia punya gadis lain?"

"Gadis lain punya tipe standar yang lebih tinggi, mereka tidak akan mau menjadi selingkuhan Naruto. Tiga...!"

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Raut wajahnya berubah menampakkan kesedihan.

"Apa dia...sakit parah?"

Senyum geli yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa terbahak dari mulut Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memenuhi ruangan mobil yang sunyi itu. Sasuke bisa melihat ditengah-tengah tawanya bagaimana wajah sedih gadis itu yang masih memandangnya dengan raut bingung.

Sasuke tau mungkin saja dia benar-benar gadis yang polos tapi apa harus dia berpikiran hingga ke arah yang tidak masuk akal itu? Jika bukan polos maka kata yang tepat untuk gadis ini, ia benar-benar bodoh.

Sasuke mencoba mengatur tawanya dengan sesekali menghapus air mata yang keluar dari pinggir matanya, "Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sudah jelas ini?"

Sakura masih memandang Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sama seakan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan tadi memang benar terjadi.

Jika mengungkapkannya secara halus gadis ini masih tidak mengerti maka Sasuke pikir mengatakan sebenarnya secara langsung adalah yang sebaiknya dia lakukan dari tadi.

"Dia kabur karena tidak ingin menikah denganmu!"

"Ya?" seakan baru saja ada kilatan petir yang menyambar tepat dikepalanya, Sakura terdiam untuk seribu kata. Dia masih harus mencerna kata demi kata apa yang diucapkan pria dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba diluar kesadarannya kini cairan yang entah berasal dari mana sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya, dan dia yakin sebentar lagi tangisnya akan pecah seiring dengan terjawabnya segala keingintahuannya selama ini.

"Keluar 'lah."

Sakura masih terdiam, di tempatnya. Air mata telah sukses membasahi seluruh bagian pipinya. Jika kata orang tidak tahu apa-apa itu lebih baik dari pada mengetahui namun tersakiti, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Dia benar-benar kecewa, kecewa dengan kenyataan.

"A-apa dia melarikan diri... karena tidak ingin menikah denganku?" Sakura menatap Sasuke tapi kali ini bukan tatapan ingin tahu seperti sebelumnya, lebih tepatnya Sakura menatap Sasuke tapi pikirannya sepenuhnya tertuju pada Naruto.

Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya, suara yang bergetar jelas menandakan ia sedang menahan isakan yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Keluar 'lah sekarang." Sasuke sudah berdiri membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sakura tidak bergerak, masih dengan posisinya menatap kosong ke arah tempat Sasuke duduk sebelumnya.

Sasuke menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Sakura agar segera keluar.

Dengan memberontak Sakura melepaskan genggaman kasar Sasuke pada dirinya. "Itukan cuman menurutmu saja. Dimana dia sekarang?"

Entah harus berapa kali lagi Sasuke menjelaskannya pada gadis ini. "Seorang pria tidak akan pernah melarikan diri jika dia benar-benar setia pada wanitanya!"

Sakura terdiam sebentar.

"Baik 'lah akan aku jelaskan dengan sangat lambat agar kau bisa mengerti." Sakura hanya mengangguk menerima.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya menghadapakan lurus ke arah Sakura, "Sama seperti kau yang hanya mau uangnya, dia juga hanya ingin wajah cantik dan tubuhmu saja, apa kau sudah mengerti?"

"Sasuke ini pesananmu tadi?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pemiliknya, minuman yang tadi berada digenggaman Sai kini telah sukses tertumpah ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura mengatur deru napasnya, plastik minuman masih berada ditangannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, dia tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Saat ini yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah bagaimana cairan berwarna kuning itu mengalir indah mengikuti lekukan wajahnya.

Sai yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang kedua orang tersebut secara bergantian. Bukannya tidak ingin membantu, hanya saja dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara mereka.

"Beraninya kau bilang perasaanku padanya hanya untuk uang!" wajah Sakura memerah, terlihat jelas kemarahan telah menguasai dirinya.

Tentu saja siapa yang tak akan marah jika perasaannya selama ini kepada orang yang ia cintai hanya dianggap karena uang semata, apa dia begitu murahan di mata pria satu ini?

Sakura bisa mengakui jika selama ini Naruto sudah banyak membantunya, khususnya dalam hal keuangan. Walaupun terkadang ia sudah menolaknya dengan sopan tapi karena Naruto yang memang dasarnya seorang keras kepala, dia terus memaksa agar menerima bantuannya.

Sakura cukup tau jika dirinya dan Naruto memang berada ditingkat sosial yang berbeda. Dia yang hanya seorang pegawai dari sebuah tokoh tas yang ada di mall pusat kota dan Naruto yang adalah pemilik cafe dan juga dari latar belakang orang tua yang cukup terpandang.

Sakura tahu betul tentang hal itu, tapi semua itu jelas-jelas bukanlah tujuan Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto.

Dia menyukai Naruto, tidak dia mencintainya.

"Kau...!" Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya kali ini. Dia tidak lagi terdiam diposisiya tapi menatap emosi ke arah Sakura.

"Itu bukan karena uang!" lagi-lagi wanita itu berteriak ke arahnya. Jika bukan seorang perempuan maka sudah dari tadi Sasuke melemparkan tinju ke wajah orang ini.

Sakura masih mencoba mengatur emosinya. Deru napas yang tak terkontrol membuat dadanya harus naik turun seiring mengikuti alur udara yang memaksa masuk.

"Bukan karena uang, aku..." satu buliran air mata mengalir dari pipinya, matanya menerawang mencoba mengingat pria itu. "...mencintainya dengan tulus." Kini isakan yang dari tadi dia bendung tak dapat lagi ia sembunyikan.

Suara tangisan bercampur dengan isakan semakin terdengar jelas mengisi keheningan diantara dua orang pria yang saat ini menatapnya. Sakura sangat benci dirinya yang sekarang.

Lemah. Dia benci menjadi lemah.

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa semenjak ia dekat dengan pria berambut kuning itu banyak dari dirinya yang berubah. Sadar atau tidak sadar ia hanya terlalu mencintai pria itu.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua pria itu. Berlama-lama disana sama saja semakin mempermalukan dirinya.

Dengan jalan gontai dan isakan yang masih memenuhi bibirnya Sakura mencoba menghapus sisa-sisa air mata yang ada diwajahnya. Dia masih bisa merasa bagaimana kedua pria itu masih memandangnya dari belakang.

Sai masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya, tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun. Kebingungan masih jelas terpasang diwajahnya.

Belum sempat ingin menanyakan kejadian barusan, namun hal itu dia urungkan melihat bagaimana wajah Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah punggung Sakura yang baru saja berlalu pergi, Sai dapat memastikan kalau sekarang bukan lah waktu yang tepat.

Sambil membungkuk ke arah Sasuke, Sai kemudian berlalu kembali ke cafe, meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Sudah cukup hari ini." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya dari balik cermin. Kerutan didahinya masih terlihat betah berada disana.<p>

Sambil memperbaiki posisi terakhir kemeja barunya, dia kembali mengingat kejadian barusan. Bagaimana gadis itu menangis dihadapannya dan cara dia berteriak didepan Sasuke, dia benar-benar merasa ada kesakitan yang sangat dalam yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Apa kata-katanya tadi memang sangat menyakitkan? Tidak tidak itu lah yang pantas diterima wanita itu.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya frustasi, entah dosa apa yang pernah ia perbuat hingga mendapat balasan seperti ini.

"Sasuke~" Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya takut-takut dari balik pintu tempat Sasuke berada.

"Keluar 'lah!"

Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya, hendak memasang muka yang ia buat seimut mungkin dengan tujuan hal itu bisa meluluhkan hati Sasuke. Namun bukannya luluh, itu malah membuat tekanan darah Sasuke semakin naik hingga asbak yang tadinya berada disamping Sasuke hampir saja melayang tepat dikepalanya.

Naruto mengelus dadanya, mengucapkan rasa syukur karena masih dapat menghindar dari asbak itu. Entah apa yang akan terlempar ke arahnya lagi jika dia masih berada disana.

"Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar marah."

.

.

.

Di loby ruangan tempat rumah sakit Sasuke berada Naruto sibuk memainkan handphonennya mengupdate status dari berbagai jejaring sosial. Kejadian tadi yang baru saja dialami Sasuke benar-benar sangat melegakan untuk dirinya.

Bukannya kualat atau kurang ajar diatas penderitaan seseorang apalagi ini sahabatnya, hanya saja kali ini dia benar-benar merasa bebas seakan baru saja keluar dari sebuah sarang setelah beberapa tahun terperangkap di dalamnya.

Mungkin itu terdengar sedikit berlebihan, hanya saja itulah yang dia rasakan. Dia benar-benar harus berterima kasih kepada Sasuke, bukan hanya terima kasih tapi ia rasa dia mempunyai utang budi dengan sahabatanya itu.

Naruto menekan tombol 'update' setelah mengetik rangkaian kata yang bertuliskan 'awal yang baru'. Hingga tak cukup berapa menit kalimat itu sudah berada pada _timeline_-nya. Senyum puas terukir diwajahnya hingga sebuah hentakan yang keras tiba-tiba mendarat tepat dikepalanya.

"Hey siapa ka-?!" belum sempat kejengkelannnya tersalurkan, ekspresi Naruto berubah setelah mengetahui pukulan itu berasal dari dokumen kertas yang berada ditangan Sasuke, "H-hai apa kau sudah merasa baik sekarang?" Naruto memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau harus membersihkan sendiri kekacauanmu lain kali!"

"Siapp!" Naruto meletakkan tangan didahinya menampilkan gerakan hormat sang tentara kepada atasannya. "Hehe maaf. Aku tidak pernah menyangka dia akan setangguh itu." Naruto menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya diikuti cengiran lebar khas miliknya.

"Sudah 'lah." Sasuke kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada lembaran dokumen yang ada ditangannya.

Naruto baru menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke sudah mengganti pakaiannya yang basah tadi dengan kemeja dan jas putih khas seorang dokter. Memperhatikan itu Naruto kemudian mengakui betapa hebatnya temannya yang satu ini. Hanya saja sayang dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hubungan spesial apa lagi pernikahan.

"Bagimu, dia seperti apa?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, tidak langsung menjawab Sasuke kemudian mengulangi pertanyaannya, "wanita itu, dia orang yang seperti apa?" tambahnya.

"Ah dia." Naruto kembali memusatkan perhatiannya, terlihat sedikit menerawang. "Sama seperti kebanyakan wanita." Dia memperbaiki posisinya, "awalnya kupikir dia berbeda dari wanita lain tapi setelah beberapa lama ternyata semua makhluk dari golongannya itu sama saja."

"Tapi kelihatannya dia orang yang tulus." Lembar dokumen sudah tersusun rapi ditangannya.

"Tulus? Kau terlalu berlebihan." Naruto berdecak. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong terima kasih. Karena kau aku bisa punya awal yang baru lagi." Naruto mengedip jahil ke arah Sasuke yang dengan sontak disambut oleh hantaman dari tumpukan dokumen itu, lagi.

Hentakan kaki dari heels seorang wanita terdengar hingga memenuhi ruangan itu. Kini sang pemilik sepatu muncul dari sudut ruangan menampakkan kakinya yang jenjang dan kulit yang putih bak porselen.

Seakan kesempurnaan tak lepas dari dirinya, lekukan tubuh yang sempurna membentuk S line dan garis rahang menampakkan sudut V yang sesuai dengan postur wajahnya. Jarang-jarang kau akan melihat gadis asia yang memiliki pencampuran eropa yang pas seperti itu.

Wanita itu melepas kacamatanya dengan anggun yang bersamaan menampakkan mata biru langitnya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, perhatiannya sepenuhnya terpusat pada wanita itu. Menikmati pemandangan indah yang akan percuma jika hanya dilewatkan.

Butuh beberapa waktu hingga ia bisa mengumpulkan kesadarannya, "Hey siapa wanita itu?" belum sempat pertanyaannya terjawab wanita itu sudah berada tepat dihadapan mereka.

"Selamat malam." Wanita itu membungkuk dengan sopan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Aku dengar kau tidak bisa menghadiri acara kencanmu denganku lagi kali ini, makanya aku disuruh oleh ibumu kesini untuk bertemu denganmu." Dia menyelipkan rambutnya kesela-sela telinganya. "Ibumu bilang kau sedikit sibuk, tapi... jika apa yang kulihat kurasa tidak juga."

"Ikut 'lah denganku." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan wanita itu menjauh dari Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga Sasuke memang benar-benar hebat." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Ku dengar klinik operasi plastikmu berjalan dengan lancar. Kau hidup dengan sempurna hanya saja sayang kau masih..."<p>

"Duduk 'lah." Sasuke mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari kulkas kecil ada didalam ruangannya. Bukannya berniat memotong pembicaraan wanita itu, hanya saja Sasuke sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan itu. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Ino?

Seakan tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasuke, Ino masih terus mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan kerja yang terbilang cukup besar itu untuk seorang pemuda seusianya. "Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menikah?"

"Bukan uruanmu."

"Tapi di usiamu seperti ini dan semua yang sudah kau miliki apa lagi yang kau tung-"

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, mengambil mantel yang tergantung tepat disebelah meja kerjanya, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sekali lagi perkataannya terpotong.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura terduduk diam disalah satu bar terdekat yang tak jauh dari pusat kota. Sudah hampir dua botol minuman yang telah habis diminumnya. Saat ini kesadarannya tak tahu lagi dimana, hingga cairan bening mengalir dari pipinya untuk sekian kalinya.<p>

Pikirannya kembali pada waktu pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto.

Di tempat ini...

.

.

"_Kau akan mabuk jika meminum sebanyak ini," seorang pria mengambil gelas minuman yang ada ditangannya._

"_Eh siapa ka-?" pria itu meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Sakura._

"_Kau bahkan tak mengenaliku." Senyum terulas dibibir pria itu. "Aku sudah memperhatikanmu, lama. Dan kau hanya semakin memaksaku menyukaimu."_

"_Eh-" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataanya sebuah sentuhan bibir yang lembut dapat ia rasakan sudah berada tepat dibibirnya. Memberikan sensasi sendiri yang tak dapat Sakura jelaskan._

_Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, tak mampu mengelak karena disisi lain dia juga menikmatinya. _

_Hingga sesuatu dari dalam perutnya memaksa untuk keluar. Sakura tersadar kemudian sontak membuka kedua matanya, dan untuk sekian detik dia tak dapat lagi menahan guncangan itu hingga sesuatu yang tak sempat ia bayangkan terjadi._

"_Ma-maaf."_

_._

_._

Sakura tertawa ditengah-tengah mabuknya. Dia ingin kembali ke saat itu. Saat dimana Naruto masih memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Tidak seperti sekarang, bertemu dengannya saja dia tidak berani menampakkan dirinya.

Tiba-tiba wajah dari seorang berambut hitam terlintas diingatannya, dan dengan seketika matanya berubah menatap tajam ke arah alkohol yang ada ditangannya.

"Beraninya pria itu..."

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia baik-baik saja. "Kau seharusnya tidak usah datang, aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu sementara. Semalam kau terlihat sangat mabuk." Hinata menatapnya khawatir.<p>

"Tidak perlu Hinata, maaf sudah merepotkanmu kemarin. Itu saja sudah cukup mana mungkin aku akan memintamu menggantikan posisiku lagi." Sakura menunduk malu-malu.

"Bukan masalah. Hubungi saja aku kapanpun kau butuh bantuan." Hinata menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Ngomong-ngomong soal hubungan kau dengan Naruto apa semuanya sudah baikan?" Sakura tertunduk lemas, menggeleng sekali lagi.

"Tidak... semuanya malah bertambah buruk." Dan pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa kemarin.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang..."<p>

"Apa kau sudah lupa janjimu?" Belum sempat Sasuke membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sendal rumah dia sudah dikagetkan oleh pemilik suara yang ia yakin adalah ibunya.

"Oh ayolah ibu, aku sangat lelah apa kau masih ingin membahas soal perjodohan itu?" Sasuke melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa dengan sembarangan. Jika Sasuke terkenal dengan kepribadiannya yang dingin, namun tidak saat ia berada dirumah.

"Ibu hanya ingin menagih janji." Benar saja sepertinya nyonya Uchiha yang satu ini sangat kuat mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, apa yang ibu inginkan?" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Seorang menantu. Jika tidak berikan kunci klinik Rumah Sakitmu!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya frustasu. Dia rasa kemana pun ia pergi masalah terus mengikutinya. Sudah cukup insiden Naruto dan wanita sialan itu dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi tuntutan ibunya yang memaksanya menikah.

Demi dewi neptunus dan siapapun yang ada diatas sana, ia benar-benar tidak ingin menikah.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pasrah, melihat wajah ibunya yang menampakkan kemenangan benar-benar mengganggu dirinya. Sasuke rasa ia harus benar-benar menghentikan wanita itu jika tidak dia akan menuntut sesuatu yang lebih lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo buat kesepakatan." Hal itu menarik perhatian si Nyonya Uchiha. "Besok... tepatnya jam seperti ini aku akan membawa calon menantumu kesini."

"Jika tidak?" wanita itu mulai memicingkan matanya pada Sasuke.

Oh ayolah tidak bisakah ia sedikit kasihan pada dirinya. Sasuke menarik napasnya sekali lagi, "Ambil klinik Rumah Sakit 'ku."

"Oke setuju!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Demi apapun maafkan saya yang amat teramat sangat lama meng-update fanfic ini. Saya harap para rider tidak bosan untuk menunggu dan membaca kelanjutan ceritanya.**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review cerita saya.**

_**Amu B :**_ Kasihan para wanita yang selalu di PHP dan ditinggalkan T,T *lah jd curhat* Tapi tenang Sakura orangnya seterong'',)9

_**Rainy De : **_Terima kasih sudah menantikan cerita saya *nangis darah* dan maaf keterlambatan updatenya. Oke yosh! Kita tunggu balas dendam Sakura nantinya'',)9

**_ :_**_**: **_ Kalau masih bingung silahkan dibaca kelanjutannya ^^"

_**Uchiha Riri**__** : **_Maaf ya SasuSaku-nya lagi gak akur sih makanya belum ada adegna romance nya-.-

_**Re UchiHaru Chan**__**, **__**Hayashi Hana-chan**__**, **__**Anka-Chan**__**, **__**Musashi**__**, **__**Eunike Yuen**__** : **_Terima kasih sudah me-review._. dan Selamat membaca'',)/

**Mungkin cerita ini terkesan alurnya lambat tapi saya harap para reader bisa dengan sabar menantikan cerita ini. Terima kasih~**

**.Dewlen.**


End file.
